


Double Trouble

by shelovestoship



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Dates with other people? Naa, F/M, Gen, I hope this happens in show, Miggy implied but we're just having a good time at this point, My babies being clueless, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: It’s a total coincidence they end up having their dates at the same restaurant. Right?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73





	Double Trouble

**Double Trouble**

“You are not taking your date to Piatti tonight,” Juliet said firmly. As if her just saying so would make it true. 

“I am so,” he said cheerfully. “Felicia has always wanted to try it. She’s a big fan of Italian food you know.” Magnum had no idea if this was true or not, having not had more than four conversations with the talkative and busty Felicia. But he figured everyone loved Italian food, right?

“Please,” she said, tapping angrily at the keyboard. “You knew me and Ethan were going to be there and you’re trying to mess up my date!”

“How would I know that?” he asked. “You didn’t tell me where you were going.”

“No but I did tell Kumu.”

He had to smile at how suspicious she looked. “And you think Kumu told me?”

“No,” she admitted. “She wouldn’t.”

She was right. But they had had their conversation next to where Jan, one of the very chatty groundskeepers, was weeding.

“It’s just a total conscience. We’ll sit on opposite sides of the restaurant and both have perfectly lovely separate dates,” he told her, even though he did have some small hopes Felicia might suggest they all sit together. She was a friendly sort of gal, liked talking to everyone.

“Fine,” she agreed, somehow making it sound like she’d won the argument. When she clearly hadn’t.

* * *

“It’s true,” Ethan said after taking a sip of the very expensive wine he’d ordered. 

“I don’t believe you!” she said, because it just sounded so unbelievable. “Could you put it back?”

“I’m a really good surgeon,” he said, but then looked bashful. “It’s about the only thing I’m really good at.”

“Oh I doubt that,” she said, even though she had no real evidence of it. 

“Seriously,” he said, “I’ve lived in Hawaii for three years and I still don’t know how to surf.”

She opened her mouth to tell him he should ask Magnum for a lesson. Then decided against it. Just because bringing him up, when he was at a table three rows over and two back, seemed unwise for some reason.

“Surfing is overrated,” she settled for. “There are some spectacular hiking trails that are a must-see though.”

“Hiking,” he nodded, boyishly excited. “I used to do it a lot as a boy and I’ve meaning to get back-”

His phone, which he’d placed on the table, rang. 

“Sorry,” he smiled. “They were short-staffed when I left so I said they could call if-”

“Say no more.” She nodded for him to answer it.

He exchanged some words, some of she caught, some of it was medical jargon. Some sort of multi-car accident with a number of victims coming in.

Once he hung up, he looked so unsure and disappointed she said. “Go. I understand. You have an important job.” _And sooner or later I’ll problaly have to run out on you because me and Magnum are on a case…_ “I’ll be fine.”

“Please, stay and enjoy the food,” he said, tossing a wad of bills down.

She smiled and stood up so he could give her a hug and quick kiss on the cheek goodbye. But she didn’t say she’d stay. Because no way was she going to sit alone at her table watching Magnum and Felicia have a wonderful night.

Too bad, because the _Frutti di Mare_ she’d ordered was supposed to be delicious.

“Goodbye Juliet,” he said. “I will make it up to you.”

Fake-smiling she sat back down, figuring she’d let him leave before and finish her glass of wine (he’d ordered an excellent bottle and it would be tragic to not at least drink one glass of it). 

Plus if she looked like she was going to stay he wouldn’t think he’d ruined her night.

Not that he had. 

She had plenty of things to do at home. She could thaw some of the frozen Ono they had in the fridge from a case (as much as she tried to get Magnum to stop taking payment in goods she still wasn’t successful 100% of the time.) Send out some invoices. Research cases that paid more than a pittance. 

“Hey,” Magnum said, suddenly right at her table.

“Magnum,” she said, forcing herself not to look over to where Felicia sat. Probably wearing yet another low crop top - she’d worn a more and more revealing shirt every time Juliet had seen her - that showed off her obvious assets.

“Pile up on H-1 East?” he said, sitting down across from her.

“Yes,” she said suspiciously when he put a bottle of wine down next to the one Ethan had ordered.

“Felicia had to leave too.” When he saw her confusion he added. “She’s a nurse. Didn’t I tell you?”

“You didn’t.” She had to smile at that. How had he ended up dating a nurse the same time she a doctor? What were the odds? Then again, what were the odds they’d end up in the same restaurant on the same night? 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” She took a sip of her wine. “Looks like we’ve both been ditched.”

“Seems so,” he said, much too cheerful. “You guys order before he left?”

“Yes,” she said as he eyed the money on the table.

“What Mr. Doctor get?”

She narrowed her eyes. “Steak.”

“Perfect.”

“Magnum,” she leaned forward. “Surely you’re not suggesting...”

“What? That I’ll eat a yummy steak that’s clearly already been paid for,” he said and smiled. “Of course I am.”

“What about your dinner?”

“We’d only ordered appetizers,” he said, then waved to a waiter. “I told them to bring them here instead.”

“Magnum!”

“Come on,” he said as a plate of what had to be the ginger and saffron scampi and a plate of mozzarella was placed on their table. “It’s perfect. We got both appetizers and main courses. And _two_ bottles of wine. And by the looks of it, we won’t have to pay for any of it.”

“You are not using Ethan’s money to pay this,” she said, hinting at the food as the waiter tactfully left them, seeming to have sensed they were in the middle of something.

“Why not? There is like two hundred dollars in there,” he said, nodding at the pile of cash Ethan had left. “I bet we could even get dessert. Maybe they have some sort of fancy Italian Jell-o.”

“I, eh, um, what?” she said, blushing. She’d thought that conversation with the Jell-O had been a strange dream. “We are not having Jell-O.”

“You’re probably right,” he said, picking up his fork and spearing a shrimp. “We could get some tiramisu.”

“If we get dessert you will pay for it,” she said, deciding that she wanted to taste some of the delicious smelling shrimp -and the Frutti _di Mare_ \- more than she wanted to spite Magnum.

He grinned and she wondered for a second if he’d somehow planned all of this. But he couldn’t have. Because a) he did not know where she was having dinner, b) he could not have predicted a car crash calling both of their dates away and c) why would Magnum want to have dinner with her at a fancy restaurant?

She could think of no reason, and thus, decided it was all a series of strange coincidences. So why not make the best of it? After all, Magnum was far from the worst dinner companion one could have.

In fact, he might even be preferable to Ethan.

Not that she’d ever tell either one of them that, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> What are your thoughts on Ethan? I for one am looking forward to the drama it will cause. If it doesn't cause drama and Miggy feels, I'll be very annoyed.


End file.
